movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Movie 6
'''Scary Movie 6 '''is an upcoming 2022 American horror comedy film and the sixth installment in the Scary Movie franchise. It is to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the Dimension Films brand. The film is directed by Malcolm D. Lee and screenplay by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger. It was released on March 4, 2022. Cast * Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell * Adam DeVine as Walter * Leslie Jones as Tricia * Robert Redford as Harry Hart * Griffin Gluck as Bill Denbrough, leader of Losers' Club. * Ciara Bravo as Beverly Marsh, member of Losers' Club. * Robert Capron as Ben Hanscom, member of Losers' Club. * Thomas Barbusca as Richie Tozier, member of Losers' Club. * Marcus Scribner as Mike Hanlon, member of Losers' Club. * Jack Griffo as Eddie Kaspbrak, member of Losers' Club. * Gus Kamp as Stan Uris, member of Losers' Club. * Devon Bostick as Henry Bowers * Josh Hutcherson as Patrick Hocksetter * Alex Wolff as Belch Huggins * Jace Norman as Vic Criss * Zoey Deutch as Rebecca (Cindy's Cousin) * Christian Convery as Martin (Cindy's Half-Cousin) * Cate Blanchett as Sophie (Cindy's Aunt) * Emily Blunt as Diana Walter (Sophie's Long-Lost Friend), Malevolent Spirit * Jesse Eisenberg as Brett (Rebecca's Love Interest) * Jim Parsons as Jack Daniels / Whisky * Harrison Ford as Champagne "Champ" * Leslie Mann as Ginger Ale * Luke Roessler as Georgie Denbrough * James Corden as It / Pennywise the Dancing Clown * Kate McKinnon as Poppy Adams (main villains) * Ben Affleck as Stephen King * Elton John * Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith as Jay and Silent Bob Production In December 19, 2020. Malcolm D. Lee a sequel set to be released on March 4, 2022 at Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Filming Principal photography on the film began in March 2, 2021 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Principal photography wrapped on March 15, 2021. Parodies * Lights Out * It * Kingsman: The Secret Service * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Peter Rabbit Soundtrack * Keep the Lights Out - Benjamin Wallfisch * Every 27 Years - Benjamin Wallfisch * Paper Boat - Benjamin Wallfisch * Georgie, Meet Pennywise - Benjamin Wallfisch * The Next Episode - Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg * Manners Maketh Man - Henry Jackman and Matthew Margeson * You Make My Dreams - Daryl Hall & John Oates * Stay Away - Benjamin Wallfisch * You'll Float Too - Benjamin Wallfisch * Freedom - Pitbull * The Boys Are Back in Town - Thin Lizzy * Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting) - Elton John * Welcome To The Losers Club - Benjamin Wallfisch * Finale Attack - Benjamin Wallfisch * Temple Battle - Henry Jackman and Matthew Margeson * Rocket Man (I Think It's Going To Be A Long, Long Time) - Elton John * Yellow Raincoat - Benjamin Wallfisch * No You Without Me - Benjamin Wallfisch Music & Lyric Videos * A Thousand Years - Christina Perri Trailer Music Scary Movie 6/Trailer Music Trailer Parody Scary Movie 6/Trailer Parody Category:Upcoming films Category:Movies Category:Horror films Category:Parody Movie Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Action films Category:Adventure Category:2022 films Category:The Walt Disney Company